


Divided Paths

by CartoonyCanine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonyCanine/pseuds/CartoonyCanine
Summary: With the changing seasons comes many changes within the clans themselves. None more so than Stormclan.When two kits are born during a storm after the longest drought the clans have seen, little do the cats know how the fate of the clans will be changed by the events to come.(A fanstory set in the warrior cats universe but featuring original characters and new clans)--------------------------------------------------------





	Divided Paths

**PROLOGUE**

A heavy downpour of rain fell over the woodlands, soaking the earth after the longest drought the clans had seen. Leafall was on its way, and with it would come many more rains to help the plants regrow, and the prey thrive.

Stormclan had suffered the worst of the drought, their nearest water sources had evaporated with the scorching heat, meaning the cats were left to travel further to drink and gather soaked moss for their clanmates. No cat was more relieved by the return of the rains than Hazelfur, Stormclan's medicine cat. She had admittedly struggled to take care of the elders, the cats in the nursery and the sick during the drought, as many of the important herbs she needed to treat the ailments of her clanmates had perished from the lack of water. The rainfall would mean the plants would soon regrow, and she would be able to gather the much needed herbs and plants. 

**"Thank you Starclan."** Hazelfur whispered under her breath, eyes looking up at the darkened clouds and the falling drops of water in the sky from the refuge of her den. She watched her clanmates rejoice that they would no longer be forced to travel long distances in the blazing sun to have a drink. Some cats even walked out into the rain, letting the cool droplets soak their fur after so long.

One of those cats was their leader, Harestar. The long legged she cat left the leader's den to enjoy the rain, the look on her face clearly one of relief. She spotted her medicine cat, padding over to greet her. **"Hazelfur! It seems Starclan has answered our plea for help!"**

**"Indeed, we have been blessed."** She mewed. **"Though I do think we should prepare for the storm ahead, it seems like there's some thunder and lightning on the horizon."**

Harestar nodded in agreement. **"How is everyone doing? I know it must have been difficult to help the clan without the herbs you needed."**

Hazelfur bowed her head. **"We have been very fortunate that only a few cats succumbed to the drought, many more cats could have died had it not been for the help of my clanmates."** She took a moment to remember her lost clanmates, in particular Witheredtail, who relentlessly overworked himself under the seering heat of the sun for days on end until Hazelfur had found him collapsed outside of camp, still carrying as much soaked moss and boney prey as he could fit in his jaws for his clanmates. The loss of Witheredtail had been especially hard for Thrushheart, his mate, who was expecting kits any day now, and had made Hazelfur very concerned about how she would cope.

As if the leader could hear her thoughts, she asked. **"How is Thrushheart doing?"**

Hazelfur looked towards the nursery. **"She's been doing alright, all things considered."**

Harestar sighed, exhaling a tense breath.** "Witheredtail was a good cat, devoted to the clan and his kin. I admit I was disappointed when he stepped down as deputy, but I respected his choice. He was a loyal warrior, and I'm sure he'll be watching his kits from Starclan when they arrive."**

**"It could be any day now. I just hope she and the kits will be alright after such a troubling time."**

Harestar gently nudged her. **"They're in good paws, you're an exemplary medicine cat Hazelfur. I know you will do everything in your power to take care of your clan. But don't forget to take care of yourself too."** Harestar paused, trying to choose her words carefully. Hazelfur was as old as some of the elders, and had not taken an apprentice much to Harestar's concern. But before she could elaborate, the medicine cat spoke.

**"I know. I'm old and I don't have an apprentice. But Starclan told me to have patience and let the right cat come to me. I trust their judgement, but I understand your concern."**

Harestar nodded respectfully. **"If that is what Starclan wishes, then so be it."** She twitched her whiskers, her large ears swivelling. ** "I'll be going back to my den now, it seems the storm will be worsening soon. Take care, Hazelfur."**

**"You too."** Hazelfur mewed, slinking back into the medicine den. She settled into her nest to rest for the night, her eyes drooping as her tiredness overtook her, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

  


Hazelfur was awoken in the middle of the night during the worst of the storm by one of the warriors alerting her that Thrushheart wanted Hazelfur to come to the nursery quickly.

When Hazelfur arrived at the nursery, she found the solitary queen grooming two small bundles of fur, a worried look on her face. **"Hazelfur! My kits came, I want you to make sure they are alright!"**

**"When?"** The medicine cat asked, stepping over to inspect the newest additions to the clan.

**"Just moments ago. It happened so fast, I tried to get one of the warriors to fetch you before it happened." **The anxiety apparent in her shaky voice.

The two kits appeared to be fine, much to Hazelfur's relief. **"Congratulations, you have two little toms. Do you have any ideas for names yet?"**

Thrushheart nodded towards the dusty brown kit, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. **"He looks like his father, so I'll call him Witheredkit." **

Hazelfur looked at the other kit. **"What about this little tabby?"**

The queen paused for a moment, thinking.

The silence was broken as a large gust of wind blew debris from the camp through the nursery entrance. Some leaves, a few bits of moss and a single feather, which had landed at Hazelfur's paws. The medicine cat recognised the bird that the feather belonged to. **"What about Hawkkit?"** She suggested.

**"That's perfect, Witheredkit and Hawkkit."** Thrushheart purred, licking her kits lovingly.

** _"Welcome to the clan little ones. May Starclan light your path."_ **

  



End file.
